DarkEden Chronicles: Bible of Darkness
by Ryuusei Harukaze
Summary: The year is A.D. 2000. The world is divided into three conflicting races, which wage a war resulting in more casualties than both world wars combined. What will be the final fate of the world? Vampire Knight, Rosario to Vampire, OC.


Author's note: This story will be told in Ryuusei's POV, since that's me XD

**Author's note: **This story will be told in Ryuusei's POV, since that's me XD. The theme song for this story is Astrogation by Nana Mizuki

**Disclaimer: **I do not own DarkEden, Rosario + Vampire, and/or Vampire Knight. DarkEden is copyright Softon, Metrotech, Joymax, Netmarble and all other copyright holders; Rosario + Vampire is copyright Ikeda Akihisa and all other copyright holders; Vampire Knight is copyright Matsuri Hino and all other copyright holders.

**DARKEDEN CHRONICLES: BIBLE OF DARKNESS**

2000 years after the birth of Jesus Christ, vampires have started gathering at a country named the Republic of Eslania. In order to protect the human race, the slayers from E.V.E. were sent in to eliminate vampires from the area.

After discovering the true motives of the vampire race, E.V.E. declared war on the vampire race.

At the same time, a long forgotten race, the ousters, were reawakened. Finding that their land had been stuck in chaos, they waged war on both sides.

Eight years have passed since the conflict broke out, with no end in sight…

**Chapter One: Chaos in Caligo**

"Alright… We're here now…" said Kaname Kuran, the oldest of our group. "We're here at Caligo Dungeon."

"The weapon is on the fourth floor right? Let's get in before anyone comes." Said the pretty girl, Moka Akashiya.

I'm Ryuusei Harukaze, a 17 year old vampire. I'm a distant relative of the Kurans. I'm a pureblood, just like Kaname and Moka. That day was the battle of Caligo Dungeon, and my team was dispatched to find the slayer's weapon and steal it.

Kaname was 18, a year older than Moka and I. He had light brown hair and red eyes. He was the stone-faced one in the three of us, and always takes things seriously. To Kaname, I'm like a little brother. Kaname hates to see the races fighting, but after the outbreak of war, he had no choice but to fight back.

Moka was the girl in our trio. Boy, she was one hot chick! She had these captivating eyes and pretty silver hair. Best, she had these huge boobs that really make me stare, which is when she slaps me and calls me a pervert. I have a huge crush on her, but I don't know how she feels for me.

I was told that when Moka's rosary seal was still intact, she was humiliated and mistreated by her human classmates in middle school. As a result, I hated humans because of that, and wasn't hesitant to kill and slayer that comes my way.

"Hey, Ryuu, stop staring at Moka's breasts and get a move on!" Kaname told me off.

"He was?!" Moka covered her chest and slapped me.

I really wasn't. I was thinking of something. Something had caught my attention, or to say someone… She seemed familiar.

"Ouch!" I yelled in pain. "Moka, your slaps seriously get harder and harder…"

"Know your place, Ryuusei Harukaze!" Moka said coolly, but I could see a small smile behind the ice.\

I smiled and dashed into Caligo, with Moka and Kaname on my tail.

"Playing the hero, as always…" Kaname sighed.

"That's what I like about him…" I heard Moka whisper.

Holy shit! The girl of my dreams was actually hitting on me! I couldn't believe it! I got more energized and dashed straight down the stairs.

Suddenly, a bullet scraped my skin. It didn't hurt much, so I could deduce that it wasn't made of silver. A silver bullet could have hurt me a crap lot more.

I turned to the direction of the bullet and say three slayers standing there. Two of them were holding guns while another was holding a blade.

"Heh! You sure are unlucky, vampire!" The oldest of the three slayers said.

I smirked. To me, they looked like tiny ants, easy to squish.

"Now, die!" the blader lunged at me, but missed completely.

"Rapid Gliding?" The gunners looked surprised. "Oh shit!"

I glided straight up their face, and gave them two Acid Touches each. The gunners went down quite easily, but the blader was muscular and strong.

"You won't take me down so easily!" the blader said and threw himself in my direction again. "This time, you won't be so lucky!"

Suddenly, he froze in mid air. I looked behind him and saw Kaname and Moka standing at the stairway. I shrugged and sucked the slayer's blood dry.

"Heh, you're as reckless as always…" Moka gave me a seductive smile.

I almost fainted right on the spot.

We headed down to basement four to steal the secret weapon. Unexpectedly, we only found dead slayers there.

"Someone was here…" Kaname deduced.

We followed the trail of blood and arrived at the Caligo stationed base of the ousters. Fortunately for us, there was no one on guard… Or so we thought…

"You will not take the stash, vampires!" and ouster emerged from the darkness.

For a moment I gasped. The ouster had pink hair, orange eyes, and a face that looked so familiar it looked like…

"Satori Honookai?"

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
